The Gift
by Karel
Summary: A short story which occurs when Lucas and Bridger visit Bridger's brother and family.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Gift   
  
  
  


Lucas stood, staring out the window at the large white flakes dancing in the air. Behind him, the sounds of music and laughter drifted through the doorway. Why had he ever let the Captain talk him into this? He felt like an outsider, the 'poor boy who has nowhere to go'. At least he knew how to act when he was alone in his house, with the television and the servants as his only company. Nobody asking him questions, no need to smile and make small talk. There was something to be said for his holiday routine, no matter how pitiful it was to strangers.   
  


The whole family Christmas thing was sort of overwhelming, he had to admit. Little kids running around and screaming, aunts and uncles patting him on the head, Grandma telling him he should eat more. This was stuff that belonged in fairy tales, not his life. When Bridger had invited him, the Captain had seemed so excited and eager to introduce him to his brother's family. Lucas had to remind himself that the Captain had not celebrated Christmas in a long time, since his wife's death. Besides, he figured at least it would earn him some 'get out of jail' free points the next time he screwed up. It was fun to see the Captain relax a little, unwind from the demands of running the ship. His rank meant nothing here, as the family teased him with nicknames and stories of his younger days.   
  


All the family had swallowed their surprise quickly, when two instead of one had shown up at the front door and had practically fallen over each other welcoming him. It was so different than his own family, which consisted of only his parent and his mother's mother. He remembered air kissing his own grandmother's properly powdered cheek so as not to ruin her look. The grandmother here was actually Bridger's sister- in- law's mother but everyone called her Nana. No air kissing with her. It was bear hugs all the way, as if his insides were going to come squirting out. And that had only been the beginning. He knew the family meant well, but he still felt out of place.   
  


"Lucas!"   
  


He turned at the Captain's happy voice, and saw the man beckoning to him.   
  


"Come on in, we're going to start in a few minutes, as soon as we hear the sleigh bells."   
  


Great. Present giving time. He felt badly because he had not brought anything, not even something for the Captain. There had been no time to shop. Nobody in his family gave actual presents. Well, maybe his parents had, before the divorce, and when he was younger, he had gotten some toys but now, all he got was a check.   
  


Bridger grabbed at the teen's sleeve, towing him to the door. "You've got to see this. The kids get so excited."   
  
  
  


Santa Claus had already been ushered in and was sitting a comfortable arm chair, holding court. The noise level was quickly reaching the frenzied state. Lucas slipped away from Bridger, finding a seat at the back of the room, next to a couple of disgruntled teenage cousins pounding away at personal video games.   
  


"Ho, ho, ho. Are there any good boys and girls here?" Three large bags filled with brightly wrapped presents were lugged into the room and placed around Santa' chair. "Well, well, someone's been good this year," Santa announced happily as excited cheers filled the air. He opened one of the bags and peered inside, pulling out a large, flat, rectangular present. "Who's going to be first? Where's Lucas?"   
  


Lucas froze, stunned. A present. For him. He hadn't received a present from Santa since he was four, and had gone to his father's company party. He hesitated, sure that it was a mistake, that there was some other Lucas. Looking around the room nervously, he noticed everyone watching at him expectantly as Bridger smiled warmly at him. Cautiously, he moved slowly to the front of the room, weaving in and out, around the others.   
  


A high pitched voice wailed from the low murmuring of the crowd. "I wanna be first, Nana!"   
  


"Hush, Lucy. Guests first, you know the rule," Mrs. Simms whispered to her granddaughter.   
  


"But Lucas isn't a guest!" the young child whined.   
  


:Lucas gingerly took the present that was offered to him, offering a tentative smile to the man in red. He backed off slowly.   
  


"Not so fast, Lucas! Everyone has to get their picture taken with Santa!" A voice chided him.   
  


"Turn around and smile," a voice ordered and he obliged, moving closer to the chair, looking out at the rest of the family, as a few of them snapped pictures.   
  


"I think he should have to sit on Santa's lap." This was from the Captain, who was trying not to laugh at the teenager's awkwardness. It was touching, and very amusing, to watch the teen out of his element. Away from computers, from the boat, Lucas seemed much younger, less self assured.   
  


Lucas scowled in his direction and then turned his attention to his gift, slowly pulling the tape away from the paper. He savored the feeling, the small spark of joy he felt, as he took his time unwrapping.   
  


A cry was heard, "Rip it open" which was then turned into a boisterous chant, "Rip it, rip it!"   
  


Lucas grinned, but continued his leisurely unwrapping, until he pulled the last piece of tape and the paper fell back to reveal a picture. His breath caught as his eyes explored the painting, studied the rich, warm colors. The dolphin was glistening as he jumped over the ocean, arching his back as the droplets of water sprayed around him. On the beach, his own likeness smiled, blue eyes glowing with laughter. He glanced up in surprise at Bridger.   
  


"Like it, kiddo? It's from Kristin too. For the bad days, when you need a little sunshine." The Captain moved forward to embrace the teen as the picture was taken from his hands to be passed around so the others could admire it.   
  


Lucas let himself linger a bit in the Captain's arms, and then pulled back reluctantly. "But I didn't get anything for you!"   
  


A voice yelled, "Hey, down in front!" so the pair moved through the doorway into the other room.   
  


"That's all right. Having you here, seeing you enjoy the present, is enough. I hope... that this hasn't been too bad of an ordeal for you. I know they can be a bit much, and it's not what you're used to, but I wanted to..." The older man sighed and confessed, "Let's just say, I'm very grateful you agreed to come with me. I wasn't sure how comfortable I would feel, if I was really welcomed. Sometimes, I feel like if I turn around Carol will be there, waiting for me, bringing me a cup of coffee." Bridger bit his lip, and closed his eyes for a minute. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't use you as a crutch, but I needed a reminder that life changes, and while it's different now, I can still be happy. We can leave tonight, if you want."   
  


Lucas' eyes roamed around the room at the large family, as wrapping paper flew the air and general chaos reigned. Lucy, with her big brown eyes and dark wavy hair, stuck out her tongue at him and he did the same back to her. Aunt Barbara patted an empty spot on the couch, indicating that he should come sit next to him. No, it wasn't what he knew about growing up as a family. And that made him glad, he realized with sudden clarity. Life could change, and his seemed to be changing for the better. He looked up to study the Captain's face. The picture had surprised him, had been a wonderful present, but the Captain had given him an even better gift. The gift of being wanted, accepted, of being a part of a family. Not just this family but on the seaQuest too. And if he could, in turn, do the same for the Captain, why argue with fate.   
  


Smiling, he exclaimed, "No! Tomorrow's the big sledding day. We can't miss that. I promised Lucy we could ride together."   
  


Letting a small chuckle loose, Bridger reached to squeeze his shoulder gratefully. "We'll make a family man out of you yet."   
  


And together they walked back to the celebration.   
  


End   
  
  
  



End file.
